


Hyunjin’s Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Thighs, Threesome - M/M/M, thigh fucking, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Hyunjin’s Pleasure

“Hyunjin!” Minho yells. Hyunjin runs from him and stumbles, Minho catching him and shoving his fingers into his mouth, deep in the back of his throat, given he lack tissues at the moment. Hyunjin reflexively closes an eye and keeps his mouth open, looking at him and panting, other eye closing, hitting Minho’s arm til he takes his fingers out. Minho wipes Hyunjin’s spit on his shirt and his nostrils flare, “Gross.”

“You’re the one who stuck your hand into my mouth, you’re lucky I didn’t bite you.”

“I’d bite you back.”

Hyunjin blinks, “Where.”

“Your neck.”

Hyunjin sort of gasps and puts his hands over his neck, laughing. Minho laughs at him and goes to his room, Hyunjin lying back on the couch. 

“Why’re you holding your neck? Does it hurt?” Felix comes in and asks

Hyunjin shakes his head

“Lemme give ya a massage,” Felix smiles and Hyunjin moves into the floor in front of him, Felix starting immediately. Hyunjin moans, partially because Felix’s hands are so strong it sort of hurts and secondly because it’s also relieving. Felix laughs, Hyunjin moving his head and hair so Felix has easier access, Felix digging his thumbs into Hyunjin’s neck and shoulders. “Ah,,,” Hyunjin goes and breathes heavily, hands resting in his lap. Felix laughs again, Hyunjin can almost see him smiling behind his eyes.

Jisung comes in and sits down beside Hyunjin, watching his phone. Hyunjin looks over at him, “Kiss me.” and Jisung drops his phone, putting his hand on Hyunjin’s face and pushing him back, Hyunjin leaning on his hand behind them both, other hand at Jisung’s hips. Hyunjin looks over at Felix, who seems surprised. He closes his eyes and slips his tongue between Jisung’s lips, his mouth opening to invite Hyunjin’s inside. Hyunjin laughs through the kiss, feeling sort of ridiculous. Han’s eyes open, mumbling something completely incoherent. Hyunjin bites his lips and pushes him back. “Minho might come,”

Jisung chuckles and wipes his lips, taking his shirt in his hands and wiping off his face. “You stopped ‘cause of him?”

“...I stopped mostly because Changbin came in.”

Jisung turns around, meeting Changbin’s eyes. 

“Nono, I was enjoying it.” He says and rests his head in his hand. “Please, continue.” Hyunjin rakes a hand through his hair and looks back at Jisung, almost tempted. What he did begore was unprompted but thi-

“Are you guys in the middle of something?” Jeongin asks, everyone pausing when he enters the room

“No, please, sit.” Changbin says and everyone stares.

“This reminds me of this meme I saw about all of us being whipped for Innie,” Felix comments

then they all start talking over each other

“That’s because Innie deserves all the attention,” is the moral of their discussion

Jeongin took the time to change the channel to an episode of a drama, everyone getting quiet again

-

“Hyunjin are you horny or something?” Minho asks when he lies down on his thighs, Hyunjin kissing them and rubbing them with his hands. “Yes.” He says and runs his teeth over the exposed skin under Minho’s shorts. Minho runs his hand through his hair and Seungmin walks in, face going blank. 

“Hi.” Hyunjin turns to him. “Come watch.”

Seungmin sits on the edge of the bed and Hyunjin continues, Minho staring at him and lifting Hyunjin’s chin into a kiss. He pushes him back over Seungmin, Hyunjin’s head lying in his crossed lap. They make eye contact, so Seungmin brushes his eyelids down as Minho attacks his mouth. Hyunjin backs farther up Seungmin, him leaning against the wall and holding Hyunjin’s shoulders as he climbs to sit just in front of him. Minho pushes him back again, his head resting back on Seungmin’s shoulder, Seungmin spreading his legs to rest beside Hyunjin’s hips to make it more comfortable for him. Minho puts his hand beside Seungmin’s head, the other on Hyunjin’s waist as he digs his thigh into Hyunjin’s bulge. Seungmin rests his hands on Hyunjin’s pecs, rubbing his nipples as Minho agitates his bulge.

Hyunjin’s hips raise into his leg, borderline humping him through their clothes and panting, moaning loudly. His legs and hips shake, something all three of them can feel and how dearly they enjoy it. Minho leans over and kisses Seungmin, sloppily and his mind is still obviously focused on Hyunjin’s pleasure. Hyunjin’s legs tighten around Minho’s, his hands holding onto Minho’s hips and pulling him into him desperately. He moans, biting his lip and Seungmin pinches his nipples in that moment, enough to send him over the edge. He cums in his pants and, from the ungodly noises Minho makes after, he seems to have done the same. Hyunjin’s hand reaches behind him over Seungmin’s bulge, stroking him through his pants. Seungmin puts his hand over Hyunjin’s, his thighs shaking.

Seungmin leans his head back and closes his eyes tight, Minho bringing his face back for more kisses, Hyunjin’s grip tightening. He climaxes dramatically, a loud moan filling the room. 

Hyunjin gets a text from Jisung: 

Hannie: “Shut the fuck up lmao”

Minho looks over his shoulder and laughs


End file.
